Self-Service Terminals (SSTs), such as Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) and Self-Service Checkout Stations (SSCS), have a computer that controls operation of the various devices coupled thereto, including currency dispensers. SST computers are therefore secured to prevent fraud, such as unauthorized dispensing of currency. However, SSTs are still subject to attack through manipulation of SST computer configuration and malware. The result can be significant as the average loss from such attacks averages $150,000 per ATM and multiple ATMs are commonly concurrently attacked. However, not all SST losses are due to attacks. Some losses occur following servicing due to technicians failing to fully return an SST to a secured state, such as by failing to return a boot device order or other configuration setting to a proper secure setting.